Suddenly
by allwaswell23
Summary: What if there was another private R/Hr moment that held the first kiss potential that readers didn't get to see.  This is one of those AU but cannon-esque moments.  Set in Hermione's POV at Shell Cottage.  Rated for language.


**Just got to thinking about the cannon R/Hr kiss. What if what we believed was the first kiss was, in fact, the 2nd, 3rd, or 50th kiss? After all, we only saw what Harry saw. I began to consider the possibility that, while the famous R/Hr kiss was our first to witness, perhaps it wasn't R/Hr's first. This fic is the result of me answering the 'what-ifs'. What if there was another private moment that held the first kiss potential that readers didn't get to see. This is one of those AU but cannon-esque moments. Set in Hermione's POV at Shell Cottage.**

I had no idea where the hell I was. My mind was reeling. I felt my feet move, my vision spinning as I approached the only window in the room. Was that the ocean? Where was I? I could feel my sore body, desperate to return to the bed but I was paralyzed by fear. Ron. Where was he? Was he alright?

And suddenly he was there, invading my personal space. It was a welcomed invasion and before I could react his arms were around me, and my world rebuilt itself. I could feel his toned muscles stretch and pull as they settled in around my body. We swayed slightly on the spot and he whispered his little nickname for me; one he used so casually, like no one else. "Mione." His nose nuzzled into my hair and I felt the pressure of his lips on my forehead. My vision was distorted from tears and tension and gratitude and sea salt. This must be a dream.

"Ron?" My voice was pathetic, sick, and hardly my own, even to my own ears. "Are you alright?" I asked over his shoulder. He ignored my question and countered with his own. "How do you feel? Let's get you back to bed." His arms began to lead me but I resisted against them. Tears formed quickly and spilt easily. "Please. I need to know you're safe."

He nodded quickly. "I'm fine. I'm scared shitless about you, but I'm fine. We're all fine and safe at Bill's."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "I got scared. I woke up and didn't know where I was and where you were…if you were…" I couldn't finish that thought.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke, Mione. I've been here next to you all day. I didn't want that to happen. I just left to use the loo and that's when you woke up."

His voice was so tender. I felt his fingertips running short laps on the nape of my neck and the sensation nearly brought me to my knees. "You've been here all day?" I pulled back to look into his blue eyes. The room, the world was so dark that I could barely register any color at all. He nodded, "Of course. I'm not leaving you for any longer than I have to."

My heart swelled to the point that I thought my pulse would burst through my ears. There was a heavy, silent moment between us which seemed to amplify the sound of my now shallow breathing along with the crashing waves outside the window. "Hermione, I…. I…." His breath swatted my hair as he struggled to find the courage to continue. I desperately hoped he would. Whatever was coming next was important, I could tell. I brushed his too-long hair from his eyes and rested a hand on his shoulder, hoping my boldness would encourage him. His eyes locked deep into me and before I could react his lips were on top of mine.

He pressed in so closely to me that I forced backwards into the wall. His kiss was so passionate. I could feel his desperation in every move. I opened up my mouth to let him in further and he gladly did so, growling into our depths. I felt every texture in his lips, each stroke of his tongue. Every memory of him, good and bad, came crashing into my mind. All the want of the past few years mixed with the worry of the past few hours and it left me needing nothing but his attention. He pressed himself against me fully and my body went into overdrive. I felt drunk from it.

His hand squeezed my forearm and I was overcome by a flash of white behind my eyelids. The soreness of my body came bursting back to me at that moment and I winced into his glorious mouth. Ron pulled back immediately, his arms out to steady me if needed.

"Shit." He whispered. "Shit, Hermione. I'm so sorry, I…dammit. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to pressure you. Bloody hell."

"It's alright, Ron." I let the sensation pass and then brought myself back into his arms. He couldn't see my arm, not yet. I felt frustration explode through me. Here was our moment and I was more worried about him discovering the degrading mark left by that evil bitch. To hell with that. I pushed myself against him. I was so close I could feel my breath on his stubbly neck. I couldn't help but smile at his concern. "I'm just a little sore." I breathed out, no louder than a whisper. Someone who was more courageous than me seemed to be taking over my body. I was past the point of caring. Whatever censor has prevented me from being with Ron before has disappeared. Maybe it's because I came so close to death. Maybe it's because he looks so gorgeous in the moonlight. My hands placed themselves on his chest and I felt my feet arching upward. I placed several light kisses on his jaw line.

Ron squeezed his eyes shut, as if willing himself to focus on other things. He wrapped a hand around mine, holding it over his heart. Another held me steady around my waist. "Hermione, I…" his breathing quickened. I could tell he was struggling to choose his words. "I've been wanting to kiss you, to tell you how I feel for ages but I never…well, it just wasn't the right time, and…well, I suppose now isn't any better. But today I felt so bloody useless, I thought that I might lose you and well, timing be damned." He fell silent and his eyes were full of concern. I was pretty sure he was holding his breath as well. Funny, because I suddenly couldn't find mine. Years of wanting to be with Ron, hoping that he might feel the same way about me, here was his admission.

"And how _do_ you feel about me?" I wanted to hear him say it.

He let out the breath he'd been holding. "Hermione, I don't deserve you. You're bloody brilliant and stunning." His eyes roamed over my face. "God, you're beautiful. I…well, I don't have much to offer you. I'm not rich or famous or smart, and I know we row, but I promise, as long as you want me, I will never, ever leave you again. I will protect you and…I want to give all that I have in here to you, just to you." He tapped our entwined fingers over his heart.

I felt tears well up into my eyes as his words suck in. "Please don't cry." He whispered. "Unless those are happy tears?" I immediately nodded, giggling despite my wet face. "They are." I took a moment to compose myself, drying my eyes completely before looking up at him. "Kiss me."

His eyes burned into mine but he didn't move closer. Instead I felt him pull me back toward the bed. He lay down first, pulling me in next to face him. His eyes roamed all over me; his hand pushing hair from my face and lingering over the fresh scar on my neck. "Kiss me, Ron." I repeated. He smiled his gorgeous, crooked smile before tenderly dropping his lips on mine.


End file.
